How To Make It Shine
by animefreak725
Summary: "Seriously, what the hell happened to you! What happened to the girl that wanted to be the next popstar because all I'm looking at right now is some Hollywood Arts teacher with no ambition to follow her dreams and make it shi-" "I GREW UP!" Tori stared at the person in questioning. "I grew up and realized that it wasn't going to happen. Now please leave I have papers to grade..."
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to change it up a bit and hopefully you guys like this story. IDK why but I've taken an interest in writing a Victorious fanfic so hear goes nothing.**

 **Summary: Tori Vega is one of the new faces in the music industry, but doesn't anyone wanna know how she got there? (A/N: BTW I really suck at summaries now idk why?**

 _"Alright Papi, I'm pretty sure you took enough pictures of me", Mr. Vega was beaming at her daughter. "I know but my youngest daughter just graduated and soon she'll be leaving me to New York. I'm so proud of you honey" He pulls Tori into a hug. "Daaaad you're forgetting that Trina graduated too, you know just last year"_

 _Very true the eldest of the Vega girls graduated and oddly enough went into the Police Academy just like their father. He couldn't have been more proud. Trina finally realized that show biz wasn't for her because well...she wasn't talented. Although she does keep telling everyone that she is an amazing singer._

 _"You girls are just amazing you know that, I'm really sorry Mom couldn't make it today. Works got her backed up" "Hey no worries dad I'm just glad you're here". Just then Tori heard her phone ding._

 **From Andre:**

 **were all in Sikowitz room, meet us there asap**

 _"Hey can I meet you guys at home? The gang is meeting up at Sikowitz" "Yeah just remember Trina and your mom should be back around 7 so we could all go out to celebrate. Feel free to invite your friends honey". He kisses my forehead and heads off to his car._

 **To Andre:**

 **be there in 5**

 _Moments later..._

 _Tori walks in with her cap and gown in hand, she looks over to her friends who are all sitting in a circle on stage. "Nice of you to show up Vega" Jade smirks at Tori who smiles back. Tori sits on the floor with the rest of the gang "Sorry my dad decided that I needed a million photos to remember this day"_

 _"Well that's swell for Ms. Sally Sweet Peaches", Jade obnoxiously mocks towards Tori. "I don't sound like that!" Everyone laughs at the two. "By the way Jade here" Tori hands her a graduation cap, "I know you put glue in my cap before the ceremony. Thank goodness Lane had an extra" Jade frowns, "Well that makes sense since you're not bald" Tori rolls her eyes._

 _Cat finally speaks up, "I'm gonna miss you guys" Andre pats the red head on the shoulder and smiles. "This isn't the last time you'll see us Little Red"_

 _Robbie places a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Also we all don't leave until August, Cat so we have time" Beck runs his hands through his hair, "Yeah I guess you're right Robs" Tori looks around the classroom, "So why are in Sikowitz's classroom anyways"._

 _Just then the crazy coconut drinking teacher walks in, "Hello ! And congratulations all you fine people on graduating !" Jade folds her arms, "Why are we here Sikowitz?"_

 _"I wanted you guys here because I believe that you guys owe one last improv scene before you all leave me" The group of friends shrug and mumble a yes._ _"Alphabetical Improv starting with the letter T and Go!" Sikowitz points to Cat_

 _"Totally" Cat laughs after she speaks and Sikowitz gestures to Robbie to go next._

 _"Unbelievable that we all graduated" Sikowitz points over to Beck for his turn_

 _"Very true we should celebrate" Beck smiles toward his girlfriend Jade_

 _"Well what should we do?" Jade shrugs and looks over to the group. "Take it away Andre your next letter is !"_

 _"X-files marathon at Tori's house?" Andre spoke_

 _"Yes" The groups laugh at the memory of having to say yes that whole day during their junior year. Cat jumps up and down after_ _"Wait are we playing the 'Yes' Game again? Oh I love that game". Sikowitz claps his hands at Cat_ _"Cat your next letter was Z you are out !"_

 _"Ah Dangit !"_ _Cat takes a seat on the floor and cutely pouts, "And the letter is Z, Robbie take it away"_

 _"Zealous idea "_

 _"Absolutely"_

 _"But I think the Scissoring would have been a better choice"_

 _"Of course you do" Andre muttered, "AH! You said "OF course not course sorry Andre but you're out! Toro the letter is C!"_

 _"Can I just say how stupid you were for trying to glue my head to a cap?" Tori gives a look at Jade who's only smirking at her. Robbie looked shocked at Tori and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah seriously Jade that would have been horrible"_

 _"Robbie you got out of character you are OUT!" Sikowitz taps his foot on a chair for Robbie to sit on while Beck, Jade and Tori are still the last ones up. "I believe it is your turn Mr. Oliver"_

 _Beck clears his throat, "Don't you think we should talk about this some other time"_

 _"Even though it would have been funny to see" Jade laughs a little as she waves the tampered cap in her hand._

 _"Funny? You've got a sick sense of humor, I could have been bald!"_

 _"Guys calm down"_

 _"Hair grows you would have been fine"_

 _"It was stupid, seriously Jade you're so immature" Jade throws the cap across the room and everyone looks at the as it sticks to the wall. Beck tries to control the situation. Jade has other plans though she stomps toward Vega but Beck cuts her off holding on to her_

 _"Jade don't do this"_

 _"Kind of wish I could smack you"_

 _Jade glares at Tori for insulting her . Tori just rolls her eyes at Jade and tries to back off on the comment she made._

 _"Let's not be violent here Jade"_

 _Jade shoves Beck aside stepping closer to Tori glaring and Tori does the same not backing down. Blue-green eyes are locked onto brown ones. Beck is not on the side trying to ease the situation._

 _"Maybe we should stop?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Oliver stay out of this!"_

 _"I'm out",Beck says as he walks off the stage. As he sits down with the rest of the group Sikowitz pats him on the shoulder, "Alright Jade the letter is P" Jade crosses her arms still staring down Tori._

 _"People should watch what they say to me"_

 _"Quit trying to intimidate me, I'm not afraid of you"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Seriously"_

 _"Take back calling me stupid and immature"_

 _"Until you apologize I won't"_

 _"Vega"_

 _"West"_

 _The whole room is in silence as the two girls are still in a heated staring contest. Cat sinks into her chair scared about the next outcome. "Sikowitz maybe we should quit the improv before a fight scene happens?" Andre suggests, while the other two boys agree with that suggestion. "There will be no fight scene, I've got an idea" The crazy teacher interrupts the two actresses. "Jade and Tori ends this scene without a fight please I'll even change the letter to A. Jade I believe it's your turn"_

 _Tori and Jade nod at their former teacher both of them look back each other. Jade sighs at the Latina._

 _"Are you really mad at me?"_

 _Tori nods at Jade with sadness. Jade starts to feel the guilt twist insides her_

 _"Believe it or not Jade. I thought we were passed hating each other. I thought we were friends"_

 _"Can I say sorry or is it too late?"_

 _"Did I just hear that right? Jade West wants to apologize?"_

 _"Everyone heard it Vega"_

 _"Friends"_

 _"God you're sappy"_

 _"Hug?"_

 _"I don't think so"_

 _"Just one"_

 _"keep your arms to yourselves Vega"_

 _"Listen hug me and I'll forgive you"_

 _"Maybe I don't want your forgiveness"_

 _"No hug, No free dinner"_

 _"Oh you can't be serious!"_

 _"Please Jade?"_

 _Jade rolls her eyes at the brown eyed girl and opens up her arms, "Fine". They embrace each other for a good minute and the- "AHHHH your letter was Q, Jade you lost. Congratulations Tori you are deemed victorious once again"_

 _The little group applauded at Tori as she takes a bow, Sikowitz finally stands on the stage. "Listen you kiddos I didn't just bring you guys here for an improv game. Although it was nice. I wanted to tell you guys that in all my years of teaching...I've never met a crazy group like you guys and I know that one day you will all make me proud..."_

 _Flashback ends..._

Tori's POV

I smile back at the flashback. 24 years old and I'm sitting in a dressing room waiting to be interviewed about my new album and movie I'll be starring in soon. Just then I hear my phone ring and smile at the screen, "Hey wasn't expecting you to call so soon"

" _Well I know how nervous you get love. So you excited for this interview",_ I aimlessly smile at the ground while holding my PearPhone biting my lip nervously. "Honestly I'm freaking out right now...I wish you were here instead of being stuck in Seattle" " _I wouldn't be stuck in Seattle with all the work if SOMEBODY didn't use all my vacation time"_ A chuckle can be heard from the other side of the phone. _"Besides I'll be back in LA by midnight so try not to miss me too much. I'll be watching your show while I work I promise"_ I sigh dramatically, "6 hours without my baby! Woe is me..." I can just sense my lover rolling their eyes " _5 hours and 58 minutes to be precise...you're gonna kill this show Tori I just know it. I'll see you soon. I love you..." "_ I love you too"

I can't believe that this is happeninwhg right now? I went from a music teacher to an upcoming pop star in just seconds. I know you're probably wondering how that all happened well all I can tell you is to listen on in this interview to find out how my life changed in an instant and here I am getting prepared to do a live interview for all of Los Angeles well practically the U.S. to hear

"Hey everyone it's your favorite Los Angeles Talkshow host Partaaaay Jay and I am here with the recently new upcoming artist Tori Vega !"

I couldn't help but grin at the man introducing me, I look over at the live audience waving, "Hey Everyone it's me Tori and thank you for the introduction Party Jay"

"Oh please PJ would do just fine for this interview, by the way I'm sure everyone knows this but you are incredibly beautiful" I giggle at the talkshow host. "It's all in the cheekbones"

"And amazing bone structure that is Tori, Now let's get this interview started...So Tori I hear that you went to Hollywood Arts but once you graduated you left to college in New York and then came back to HA as a teacher" I smile at PJ, "Yes I was once Ms. Vega the R&B Vocal instructor" I look right into the camera. "And to all my students back at Hollywood Arts, thanks for all the support! Love and miss you guys"

"A little birdie told me while you were in New York you were dating the Ryder Daniels are those rumors true?" I playfully roll my eyes at the question and smile. "The rumors are true we dated throughout college but went our separate ways when I left to LA to teach while he left to London for modeling"

"Will there ever be a chance that #Rori will happen again in the future?" I laughed at the talkshow host, "I don't think so, we turned out to be just great friends when we met up in college"

PJ dramatically frowns at the camera, "Sorry Rori fans looks like it's never gonna happen"

"So how was your experience in Hollywood Arts must have been crazy"

"Oh I had so many adventures at the school, from saving my sister's performance to saying YES to everyone. That day had to be the weirdest"

"What had to be the most memorable thing while you attended HA?" Without hesitation I answer quickly, "The people, well my friends mostly. I'm sure you heard about most of them for example my music producer Andre Harris and the actor Beck Oliver?"

"No kidding you were friends with Beck Oliver?" I chuckle at the talk show host. "Still am actually, we all had this little reunion in Seattle it was great" I think about that weekend and smile down at the ground. I'm really glad we all can still stay friends after all that's happened. I look back at PJ and swipe a lock of hair behind my ear. "Ah is that an engagement ring I see there Ms. Vega?"

"Oh man I wasn't supposed to show you guys this until my fiancé came back from Seattle, boy am I gonna be in trouble for announcing it on my own". _I am so dead._

 _"_ Well don't leave us hanging in suspense. Tell us about your fiancé, how you guys met, and how you're off the market now"

"where do I begin..."

 **What do you guys think? Review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome back to yet another chapter of How To Make It Shine. Hopefully you guys enjoy. please REVIEW keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thanks so much for reading and enough chit chat enjoy!**

 _6 Years Ago..._

Tori's POV

We just finished up our last improv game as a group for Sikowitz and right now he's on his own monologue telling us how proud he was of us. I look over to him and have a small smile of my face.

"...I know that one day you will all make me proud", I'm taken back by that comment because honestly I don't know how I could make my favorite teacher since my Junior year proud if all I'm going to is NYU. I remember walking into the blackbox theater crying my eyes out when NYADA denied me. Sikowitz found me on the stage crying and jokingly asked if I was auditioning for a miserable looking teenage girl because it's working. I was too ashamed to let anyone know that I got rejected by one of the best performing arts schools. I chuckle a bit to myself remembering that he left me alone on stage with a coconut in hand telling me everything will come to place just gotta be patient. I'm gonna miss him so much.

"Toro! Something on your mind?", I finally wake from my flashback looking at my teacher and friends. "Uh yeah just making a mental note for my packing list for New York..." Robbie interrupts me, "Speaking of New York, why didn't you apply for NYADA you'd be accepted on the spot Tor. You're nuts for not challenging yourself" I swallow thickly at Robbie's words. "I really liked NYU", perfect even I'm not buying that lie.

Before anyone else says anything Sikowitz speaks up, "Well anyways, I was saying that you guys all may go, live life and please stay in contact if you ever need advice. You guys know I'm always here for you..."

We exit the classroom and I look over at the Janitors repainting our lockers back to it's dull blue color, "It's really over isn't?" Andre places a hand on my shoulder smiling, "No just a new beginning Tori" I look back at the old janitor painting over my locker. "You're right..."

* * *

We all said our goodbyes to Sikowitz and headed out to the parking lot, "So meet up at my house for dinner guys?". "Can't visiting my grandma at the hospital tonight" I nod sadly. I remember how torn Andre was during the beginning of our senior year, his grandma has finally been able to not freak out when she leaves out of the house. He really wanted her to come to this year's Full Moon Jam because he was inspired to write her a song, well she did come to the performance. It was tragic...Andre didn't even have the chance to perform the song he made for her because she was having a stroke and collapsed.

She's been in a coma for months and Andre tries to see her as much as he can, I place a hand on his forearm with a small smile "Tell her I said hi and that I miss her" My eyes move to Cat and Robbie, "What about you guys?" Cat begins to play with her hair, "I'm sorry Tori. Robbie and I already made dinner plans with my Nona. But I'm free tomorrow!" I glance over at Beck my eyes asking the same question.

"We'll try to make it to dinner, Tor" Beck places a kiss on top of Jade's head. "We have some plans for tonight as well" I smile at the two "Alright I'll make sure to tell my parents to add two to the reserv-" Jade cuts me off by holding out her hand. "Hold on Vega we said we would 'try' besides Beck and I have our own kind of celebration tonight if you know what I mean" Andre grimaced, "Mmm nope did not need to know that. I'm gonna go I'll see you guys later okay"

As Andre leaves, Beck and I shoot a look at Jade, who just shrugs "Oh come on guys we're all grown ups here I'm sure everyone's had se-" In an instant Beck covered Jade's mouth as I covered Cat's ears, "hahah...I can't hear anything.."

"I going to remind you that Cat does not know what that S word" I look at Jade who just rolls her eyes with Becks hand still over her mouths "Now were going to remove our hands, think you can restrain yourself from harming Cat's innocence?" She simply nods and I nod at Beck to remove his hands as I do the same. "Yay I can hear again ! Now why were we talking about?"

"About sex"

"JADE!" Robbie, Beck and I yell simultaneously. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" she does that stupid smirk she always does. Beck wraps his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders, "Well I think we should head out, I'll shoot you a text tonight Tor" Beck guides his girlfriend to his truck as he waves goodbye to us. Cat taps my shoulder and I look over to her, "Tori what's sex?" I begin to stammer my words hearing that question from Cat. W-well you see Cat...umm when a mommy and- Bye Robbie ! "

I bolt to my car and before I start my car I see Robbie leading Cat to his car. I simply lay my head on the steering wheel, "Dammit Jade"

* * *

"Tori you're sure you don't wanna go to dinner?" I nod my head and plop myself on the couch

I love my parents really I do but I just wish tonight everyone was here...Trina called like an hour ago saying she couldn't make it because she was stuck with homework. The gang was all busy tonight and Beck already texted me back saying sorry about not showing up. Grabbing the remote I look over to my parents with a small smile "Yeah it's fine, why don't you and Dad go out to Maestros instead? I know it's been forever since you guys were able to have a date night" My mother smiles at me. "Tonight's about you sweetheart" I shrug it off "I'm totally fine with pizza and some movies right now, but seriously go out tonight. I know Papi made reservations and it takes forever to get them"

My dad places a couple 20s on the counter, "Well then I'm paying for your stay in celebration" I grab my phone and start calling the pizza place as my parents make their way to the door leaving.

 **Tori's TheSlap Page**

 **Pizza + Movies = Some needed Tori time**

 **Mood: hungry**

 _ **Trina Vega: wish I could be there baby sis :(  
Andre Harris: ^^ for once I agree with Trina  
**_

* * *

Well here I am with a box of pizza to myself watching _Pitch Perfect 2._ I sigh to myself..How could I not get accepted NYADA I poured my heart and soul to that audition tape. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be...I could just be a police officer like my father...or maybe a MMA fighter. No that'd be nuts, me a MMA fighter yeah right.

I look back at the TV to see Becca and Chloe arguing at the retreat they went to find the groups sound. Just then I hear a knock on my door, I place my pizza box on the side of the couch and pause the movie. "Dad probably forgot his keys again" I swing the door open without looking at who it was, "Papi you really gotta stop leaving your ke-" I look at the person standing at the front of the door and gasp a little. "Oh my bad I thought you were my dad, Jade"

She's leaning on the door with her arms crossed with a little smile on her face, "I figured that Vega when you called me _Papi"_ I laugh a little bit, but then look catch her frown a bit. "So what are you doing here?" She sighs, "I wanted to apologize for this morning that cap wasn't for you...it was for Sinjin" I think back at this morning I remember Sinjin and I crashing into each other...I must have accidentally grabbed his. "Why didn't you just that tell me that instead of me thinking you we're trying to make me bald?" She shrugs at me her eyes meeting mine, "It's fun to mess with you Vega". We stand at the door for a moment and I realize something, "Wait aren't you supposed to be with Be-" She interrupts me.

"Can I come in?" before I could give an answer she passes me and heads toward the couch sitting down grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. "Sure make yourself at home" She simply rolls her eyes at me. I close the door and sit down next to her grabbing another slice of pizza playing the movie again. "Pitch Perfect 2, seriously?"

"What it's a good movie" She shrugs, "First one was the best" she takes a bit out of her pizza. "Jade what are you doing here?" She shrugs, "Cat was busy, Beck and I broke up, I didn't feel like going home so I guess you were the on-" I cut her off freaking out a bit. "Wait what?!" She places her crust in the box and dust her hands off. "I said that I didn't feel like going home s-"

"NO! The part where you and Beck broke up" She crosses her arms. "People break up Vega leave it alone" She always does this, tries to brush off her feelings. Acting like she doesn't care. I get up and head to the kitchen, "What are you doing?" she asks me. I simply take out two coffee mugs and the coffee grounds. "Making coffee" she looks at me curiousy. "It's like 8pm" I cock an eyebrow at her, "Since when do you care what time it is for coffee". I press the button and wait as the coffee brews. "Very true"

We stay silent until the coffee was finished, I pour the coffee in the mugs and gesture her to come over to the counter island. She walks over and takes the coffee mug from my hand. "Do you have any su-" I don't say anything and simply push the sugar to her side of the counter. We drink our coffee in silent, waiting for one of us to break the silence. I look into her eyes trying to tell her to say something, she just takes another sip of her coffee. Once she places her coffee mug down she sighs, "We both planned on breaking up today. Since I'll be staying here for college and he's leaving that TV show he auditioned for" I remember Beck telling us that, he'll be leaving for Canada tomorrow night for filming. "But once he gets back you guys are gonna get back together right?"

She shakes her head, I can see her eyes getting a little watery "We agreed that it's best if we didn't...since it'll just get in the way of our careers" Not going to lie I'm not used to Jade with her guard down...so I have no idea how to react to this. "Jade is that what you want?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I can see tears leaking from her blue-green eyes, "It's just we've talked about this for months and now we finally did it. We broke up...I-i don't know wh-" I walk over to her and embrace her. She holds onto me tightly sobbing silently on my shoulder, I rub her back trying to soothe her as she continues to cry. "It's going to be okay Jade...you said it yourself it's for the best"

"I love him Tori", my heart is aching for Jade because I know it's true. I've never seen two people with so much love for each other. Hell every time they 'broke up' I've been there always trying to get them back together, I just can't see that Beck and Jade would finally be over...I guess Andre was right about new beginnings. She's still sobbing so I lead her to the couch and continue to hold her as she cries. "Jade this is just a hiccup in life, maybe in the future you and Beck will get back together" She finally lifts her and her mascara running down a bit, her eyes red and puffy. "You think so?"

I nod slowly and pat her on the knee, "I don't know that entirely but what I do know is that you're Jade West and she doesn't cry over a boy. She's gonna be the best writer/director soon" She laughs a little and but then has a stern face on her face, "Tell anyone I cried just expect a visit from my scissors"

"Oh calm down Jade, I'm not going to tell anyone" she places her head on my shoulders I can still feel tears falling on my shoulder, "You're really a great friend, Vega"

"Right back at you, West"

 **And that's a wrap for now. Please tell me what you think *cough* leave REVIEWS *cough***

 **Thanks so much for following my story and I'll just keep you guys guessing on what shipping I am doing for this one. If you guess correctly well good for you lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Vega House

Tori's POV

Jade and I ended up staying up watching movies and just talking. She seemed to feel a lot better so no more tears...thank goodness. "I don't get why you didn't want to watch The Scissoring?" I laugh at Jade. "Because every time we hang out we are forced to watch it" She shrugs and looks over at the TV. "Good point, you know I always thought Becca and Chloe were endgame"she gestures toward the flat screen. I look over to the screen and see the Bellas in the scene where they were all at the camp trying to find their "sound" again. I chuckle at Fat Amy's name for the two, "Everyone loves a good Bhloe, don't you think Vega?"

I blush at her very sensual joke and she chuckles lightly, " _My names Tori Vega and I find that joke highly inappropriate to my little pretty ears"_

I roll my eyes at her, "I don't talk like that! Besides it's not Bhloe it's Bechloe…"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head, "Geek Alert. Why do you know their shipping name?" I look over at Jade who's giving me a quizzical look and I shrug. "I don't know I really like them together, besides Bechole sounds so cute"

"Is our innocent little Vega a closet lesbian lover?" I felt my face flush at her accusation and try to change the subject, "So which song do you like from Pitch Perfect? I think Just the Way you Are/Just a Dream mashup was the best by far"

"I disagree I liked Titanium, but don't think I forgot that you didn't answer my question" Dang it! I let out a dramatic sigh and look at her.

"Well l wouldn't say I'm a lesbian lover, I just like Becca and Chloe together. It just makes sense you know" She nods her head and turns her attention back to the movie. "Really?" I nod at her question and give her a small smile. "It's just in the first movie out of all the girls Chloe could have tried to recruited, she locked eyes on Becca like it was fate…corny I know"

She looks at me with a small smile, "you're right…that was super corny" we both burst out laughing and continue to watch the movie.

Once the movie was over we decided to just listen to music since we couldn't think of another movie to watch. Telling each other's plans for the summer, she said that she'll be going to San Francisco with her Mom for about two weeks, "I don't think I've ever met your mom...what's she like?"

She frowns a little, "She's...just my mom is all Tori. Better than my dad's new wife but only by a smidge" I stop myself from pushing more into the question. "Her names Jane though" I laugh to myself a bit which makes her look at me curiously, "What's so funny, Vega"

"Don't you guys ever think about your names?" She furrows her brows a little not understanding. "Oh come on! Jade, your little brother's name is Jake and now you're telling me your mother's name is Jane? How are you not seeing the pattern?"

I hear her laugh at me, "Wow I actually didn't realize that to be honest...huh" She looks over at the coffee table and sees my NYU papers scattered all over. "You're really going to New York?" I nod at her and couldn't help but smile at the thought of me in New York. "I can't wait, it's been forever since I've been to New York"

"New York's pretty cool I'll admit but I know you'd be much happier if you we're in NYADA and not NYU" I sigh a little and run my hands through my hair, "Yeah it would have been great to go there instead of-" I cut myself off because I realized that I never told Jade about NYADA, turning my head to Jade quickly who is wearing that same smirk I hate on her face. "How did yo-"

"It may not look like it Vega, but I pay attention to stuff when no ones noticing. For example a certain senior running into the Black Box theater in tears..." I look at her dumbfounded because that happened months ago when I found out about NYADA. "Sikowitz beat me to it but I heard everything...I'm really sorry" She places a hand on my shoulder I look down at the NYU booklet with a sad smile and return my gaze back at Jade, "Thank you...for not telling anyone" She simply nods at me with a small smile. "So you and Beck? You both planned this?"

She groans, "Uugggghhhhhh" I raise my hands up in defeat, "fine whatever gave you a perfect opportunity to vent…." I look over to her coffee mug and smirk leaning toward the mug "guess I'll just take your coff-" She quickly grasp the scissors she keeps in her boots and snarls, "Touch my coffee and I'll sticks these somewhere unpleasant Vega" I back my hand away slowly as she slides her scissors back in her boot.

She picks up her coffee mug and takes a long sip then sets it back on the coffee table. Everything is quite and all you can hear is some old Ginger Fox song playing in the background. I start humming to it, since really that's all I can do with Jade not saying anything

Sitting here without your love

I'm in love, I'm in love

She looks at me with irritation and I stop singing to the song, "Well there's nothing else I can do you won't talk to me..." "Because frankly Vega this was none of your damn business!" I inhale sharply and trying to hold my tongue from arguing with her, "I'm sorry Jade, I was trying to help"

She lets out an exhausted sigh and twirls one o her black curls with both hands, "it's just I saw it coming and I didn't try to stop it.."

I look at her with a quizzical look, "Stop the break up?"

She shook her head, "No h-" suddenly her phone started to ring.

Jade looks over at her PearPhone and sighs "It's my mom, I forgot she was coming in to town tonight for a dinner" She taps a quick reply and sets her phone back on the couch.

"I should head out before she throws a bitch fit for my lack of punctuality"I simply nod at her and we both stand up heading to the door.

I open the door for her and she walks out. Just before I shut the door I see her walk back leaning against the doorframe, "Thanks for the coffee, Vega." I smile at her, "Anytime Jade. Are you going to the airport with us to say good bye to him?" She shrugs, "Probably not...wounds still open and I've spent the last month saying my goodbye to him"

"Good point...well if you ever need anything let me know okay?" She doesn't say anything and just nods at me. She then starts to walk over to her car and I watch as it leaves my driveway.

The morning went by pretty fast for Becks departure. I haven't heard from Jade since last night but I get it, some people cope with this kind of stuff alone. I enter my car and just sit in silence thinking about beck and I's conversation before he got on his flight.

 _Flashback…_

 _Beck hitched a ride with me to the airport so we ended up waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. I looked around us to see if she showed, "She's not coming" I turn to the voice behind to see Beck with a sad smile, "She told you I'm guessing?"_

 _"Yeah, how are you feeling?" He places one hand in his pocket. "What exactly did she tell you?" I raised an eyebrow at Beck, "From my understanding she said that it was both of your guys' idea" He shook his head at me and clutched onto the strap of his duffel bag. "Well not entirely...I was gonna give up the lead role and stay here with her. She said that I was being stupi-"_

 _"Which you were! Are you crazy?!" He can not be serious right now? I mean it's sweet that he wanted to give up his acting career for Jade, but Jade would have hated to see Beck not being happy. "No I'm not...Look I'm just gonna call the producer and tell them to find someone else" He starts to grab his stuff but I grab his wrist._

 _"Do that and Jade won't forgive you for quitting" He stops from trying to break from my grasp and sighs he doesn't say anything. My hand still firmly on his wrist, "Do you realize how ridiculous you're being" I look up to Beck who had a sad expression on his face. "I get it Beck...you guys have been together for like ever an-"_

 _" I told her I wasn't in love love with her anymore..." suddenly Jade and I's conversation plays through my head._

 _"_ ** _It may not look like it Vega, but I pay attention..."_**

 ** _"It's just I saw it coming and I didn't try to stop it"_**

 _Beck starts to wave his hand in front of my face, "Hey Tor, I lost you for a second you okay?" I lightly shake my head as he laughs at me._

 _"Jade knew didn't she? About you wanting to break up and you falling out of love with...her?" He nods sadly and looks away from me. "I still love her but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore...which is why I was gonna turn down the role and try to fix things with us. I know that I'll be turning down a big deal but at least I'll be happy trying to get back that love with Jade" I shook my head and placed on hand his arm. "You would have been miserable having only a few acting roles and no offense Beck trying to rekindle the flame with Jade is only going to make things worse. What happens if it doesn't work?" He looks down at the ground and runs his hand through his hair._

 _I don't say anything and pull Beck into a hug patting him on the back, "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her" I hear him whisper while we embrace._

 _Flashback ends…_

Soon the rest of our friends showed up. We all said our goodbyes to Beck and watched as he left to his terminal. Just like Robbie, Cat and Andre all left before to make it back to their prior activities.

I stare at my steering wheel blankly still sitting in the airport parking lot. I look at my phone as it dings alerting me that I have a text message.

Gangs meeting up at Nozu's in like an hour

-Andre

I reply back saying 'sounds good' I start my car up and head back to my house to get ready for dinner with my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

' _How do you know you're falling in love_ ' I type into my laptop and look at yethe search bar. I bite my lip and debate whether or not to press enter. I know what you're thinking…why am I Tori Vega asking Google about this. Well its simple. This summer I fell in love…and not just with a random stranger that I met on a beach. I really wish that was the case to be honest.

No I had to fall for a friend, someone who I never thought I'd fall for. Someone who spilled coffee on my head the first day I showed up to Hollywood Arts…that's right

This summer I fell for Jadelyn West…

I click the enter button on my laptop and it feels like forever that the search engine was loading. I click on one of the tabs and start to scroll through it reading the 8 questions. I start to read them out loud.

Are you suddenly doing new things?

Well duh I just finished graduating of course I'd try to do new things. Not because of her though… _well you did do that gorilla thing a year back to prove when she taunted you and last time I checked you have a tattoo of a treble clef on your wrist now because of said person._ Geez it's like Jiminy Cricket is voicing my thoughts right now. I look at my wrist and sigh tracing the small tattoo thinking back to the day at the tattoo parlor.

 _Flashback…._

" _It won't hurt Vega I mean come on I got this one our junior year on my arm. Didn't hurt one bit" She rolls up her sleeve and I take a look at her floral tattoo. I bite my bottom lip and look at the tattoo guy who's applying ink to his tattoo gun, "What do you say cheekbones you gonna do it or what?" I sigh and look at Jade then back at the tattoo artist. Without second guessing myself I nod and grabbed a hold of Jade's hand who in return caresses the top of my hand with her thumb. "It's going to be fine Vega" I wince a little as he starts the tattoo on my wrist_

 _End of flashback…_

I look at the next following question.

Have you been especially stressed lately?

Yes! I'm moving to New York of course I'm stressed. I'm not even done packing and I leave in a week. I have to get new winter gear, make sure I have my music sheets and it's hard to say goodbye to my friends and family. It's sure gonna be difficult to say good bye to Jade. _I'm sorry repeat that last sentence for me one last time?_ Okay now this cricket is sounding like a sarcastic Jade.

Are you highly motivated to be with this person?

Define highly motivated… _Try the night you bailed on going to Nozu's with the gang because you found out Jade wasn't going to go so you ended up watching The Scissoring with her._ "Well she asked if I wanted to have another movie night since she didn't want to be caught moping around in public" Dear god…I just responded to the voice in my head. Now I know I'm just being crazy. _Nope you're just in love that's why. "_ No I am not!" _Whatever Vega just read the next question._ "I'm only reading the next question because I want to not because you told me to" _You do realize you're technically telling yourself to read the next question because I am just an imaginary voice in your head right?_ I mumble a quick 'shut up' and look back at my laptop.

Does this person your falling for return your feelings?

Probably not…wait I don't even know what I'm feeling towards Jade. _No chiz Catherine obvious._ "Gaah! enough with the side comments already!" I toss my laptop to the side of me. Resting my head on the pillow and staring blankly at the ceiling. Why does my self conscious think I love her. _Because it's true you fell for her. "_ No I'm not in love !" I suddenly hear a knock on my door, I shoot up and look towards the door, "Uh…yeah it's open" The door swings open to reveal my dad with a sheepish smile, "Hey Tor…who you screaming at?" I look around and quickly grab some random script I've been practicing for an audition. "Oh I was just practicing from my script…sorry didn't mean to scare you"

He steps into my room and sits on the edge of the bed, "it's the summer sweetie, shouldn't you be out with your friends and not practicing some script?"

"It's for New York dad I gotta make sure I got this in the bag" he shakes his head with a light chuckle. "Dedication…one of the Vega's worst and best quality. What's the script about anyway? You were screaming about not being in love?"

I sputter a little bit trying to think of a quick lie, "Just a girl in denial of her feelings" _You can say that again…_ I hold my tongue refusing to make myself look like a nut job speaking to myself in front of my dad. "well sounds to me like you'll great for the part" I laugh a little at him. "So what's up? You knocked on my door for a reason?"

"Oh Jade's here said you guys had plans today?" _Oh this should be interesting. "_ Tell her I'll be right out" with that my dad walked out placing a kiss on my forehead.

With the door still open I can hear Jade and my father talking, "Uuuuggggh" Jades infamous groan can be heard throughout the house. I chuckle lightly to myself and quickly get off my bed to get ready. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.

Jade POV

I walk up the stairs waving a goodbye to David as leaves the house, "Vega we were supposed to leave 15 mins ago to meet Cat and the guys at Nozu!" I finally make it her room to see that it's empty. I look over to the closed bathroom and groan. "She's still not ready" I walk over to the door and bang loudly, "VEGA!"

I hear a scream and then a thud, I tried to hold my laughter in but fail miserable. "Cheese and rice Jade! I'll be out in a minute !" I chuckle to myself and step away from the bathroom door. I plop myself on her bed looking through my phone. I suddenly hear a ping at the side of me and look over to see that Tori's laptop was the one making the sound. I glance over to see that it was just a notification from The Slap, but then something else captured my attention. "Seven Ways to Know You're in Love?"

I reach over and grab the laptop reading over the article, "So Vega's got a crush on someone?" It's probably that barista who gave her his number the other day. Man that dude was annoying...all I wanted was my large coffee but he just kept his attention on Tori the whole time. It made me sick.

I continue to scroll down on her laptop reading the questions. "Wow she must be feeling really deep for this person if she has to resort to this cheesy article"

"Jade?" I look up to see Tori at standing at the edge of her bed with her hands on her hips glaring down at me. "What are you doing snooping around my personal stuff?"

I roll my eyes at her and smirk, "The real question is...Who do you love Vega?"


End file.
